


Only In Private

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Day Off, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill and Tom can only break their brotherly twin act when their are in private, then their true relationship can shine.





	Only In Private

Warm air spilled into the open window from the top floor of the hotel Tokio Hotel were currently staying at. They had a short two day break, and it was day one of that break. Bill was still sound asleep, or at least he was putting on a good show of being asleep. He was completely naked, his cock hard and stiff and pressed into the mattress. The sun cascaded over his milky white back and ass, and Tom watched his sleep blond haired twin sleep from the doorway. 

It was only on their day's off that Tom would sneak into his twin's room and watch him sleep, just as he was doing now, looking over that perfect little body stretched out on the bed before him in all his glory. It was rare that they allowed themselves to fall into each other, but when the need came, it was equally an itching need. They both needed to feel each other. Everyone knew the twin's were close, and their fan's often played around with the idea of twincest, but no one knew that it was actually true. They were good at hiding it. They often spent nights together, feeling more comfortable and complete and safe when they were touching. Just like when giving an interview they were always leaning into each other, and it was just pure basic twin need, to feel the other close. 

Bill stretched, and arched his back, a smile on his face, he was almost cat like in the way he moved, then turned onto his side. His left leg bent up, hiding that one private part of himself. He looked like pure sex laying in the open sun light, naked and carefree. "Morning Tomi." Bill greased. "Morning Billy."

Bill smiled, and curled his finger towards himself. Tom obeyed, removing his shirt and sweats along the way, leaving himself just as naked as Bill, and crawled onto the bed next to his twin. He couldn't help but reach out and touch the soft milky colored skin that belonged to his twin. His hand started at Bill's thigh, then brushing up to his hip, and he laid down facing Bill. They both smiled at each other, knowing that today was one of those days they could be with each other the way they were always meant to be. Those days the world stopped just for them, allowed them to indulge in their love. No judgement, no hate, just love. 

Bill stayed in place, not moving even an inch, and it was Tom that initiated the first move, leaning in and pressing their lips together, and then Tom had Bill on his back in an instant. Tom covered his twin's smaller body, loving the little differences in the two of them, despite them being identical twins. Bill was taller and skinnier, where Tom was shorter, and packed more muscle. Tom enjoyed working out, and Bill enjoyed watching Tom work out. Tom could get ready in ten minutes, and Bill needed a good hour, which was a big difference from when he was still in his teens and he needed a full two hours to get ready.

Tom rested between Bill's legs, and Bill held him against his own body, encasing Tom with arm's and legs. Their cocks lined up, sliding against each other, and Bill arched into the delicious friction. Their chest bumped and Tom's nipples brushed against Bill's making both of them moan. "Oh, Tomi, I need you."

"I know." Tom said, grinding his hips down into Bill's, who arched up thrusting into his twin's hips. Tom dipped his head sucking and nipping at the pulse point on Bill's neck, then tonguing his way down to his pierced, pert nipple, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud, and gripping the hoop with his teeth and tugging. Bill shuddered, and ran his nails over Tom's back. He was already on the edge just from that? He hadn't touched himself since the last time they did this. Tom kissed and licked his way down Bill's torso, and stopped to dip his tongue into Bill's naval. Bill let out a breathy moan, "Tom... I can't... I need... Tomi..." Bill was a hot wire of nerves and pleasure, every touch engulfed the flames into a raging fire and Bill needed Tom to put that fire out. 

"Fuck, Bill. I've never seen you so worked up. I love it!" Tom said, sucking and leaving a beautiful purple, bluish mark right below Bill's star tattoo. Finally, hovering over over his prize, Tom flicked his tongue out tasting the tip of Bill's cock, licking up the beads of pre come, before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. "Fuck! Tomi.. I'm gonna come... Tomi.." Bill moaned, his hands tangled in Tom's long brown hair. Bill bucked his hips up to meet Tom's lips, and Tom had to hold his twin's hips down to the bed. Tom took him more into his mouth, pushing his mouth down to the base of Bill's hips, deep throating his twin. Bill screamed and twisted his body, then he was pushing on Tom's arm. "Tomi..I'm..." but before he could warn his brother he was shooting come into Tom's mouth. Tom swallowed down every drop Bill had to offer, and then licked him dry after. Once Tom was satisfied, he released Bill with a wet pop, and watched him sag into the bed, panting and weak from his orgasm. 

Bill pulled Tom up by the hair, smiling, and pressing his lips to Tom's. Their tongues collided somewhere in the middle, and they fought and lapped against each other. Bill moaned and surrendered to the pressure of Tom's tongue. Tom pushed Bill back onto his back and hovered over him. Bill pulled his legs around his twin's hips, and clenched his arm's securely around his neck, pulling Tom flush against his body. "Mmm, Tomi, you feel so good." 

"You haven't felt anything yet, baby." Tom said pulling at Bill's hips, and draping his legs over his own. Bill wriggled down so his ass brushed against Tom's hard cock. He let out a soft moan, closing his eyes, and biting down on his lower lip, "I wanna feel you." Bill said. His eyes were shot, heavy lidded, and full of wanting. Tom looked down at his twin, running his finger tips over Bill's thigh's and lower stomach. Bill moaned out, his hand going flat against Tom's stomach, hips pushing up, wanting more. "Please Tomi, I want to feel you inside me."

Tom groaned, and forced Bill's legs up and apart, hooking them over his shoulders. Bill was already gaping for him, and with himself already slicked up, Tom pushed forward. Tom held onto Bill's ankles, holding him open as he forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching himself disappear into his twin's tight heat. He felt Bill constrict around him, and that was all it took for him to lose control, throwing his head back and moaning at the pleasure filling him up. "Fuck!" Tom hissed, his hips snapping forward on their own accord. Bill moaned, and bucked his hips up to meet Tom's, and together, very slowly, they found a steady rythm, playing every fine string the other had to offer.   
Bill whimpered, and reached his arm up, locking it around Tom's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips locked, and Tom had to let go of Bill's legs to hold himself up, hovering over his twin. Bill locked his legs around Tom's back and held on, whimpering into his twin's mouth, as Tom sucked and nibbled on Bill's lower lip, then pressed a kiss to his chin scraping his teeth over it before sucking on Bill's jaw. 

Tom felt Bill's heels digging into his back and especially his spine, but it didn't matter, it only made him pick up the pace, fucking into his twin with little restraint now. Bill trembled beneath him, his hardly open as he forced himself to look up into Tom's eyes. Tom stared down with the same intensity as his twin and the hazed look Bill gave him through half lidded eyes was too much and he doubled over, pressing their foreheads together. Tom flicked his tongue over his double lip piercing, it was a habit he had when he was younger, and for the most part it had stopped, until they were both like this. Bill found it incredibly sexy and had quickly put a stop to Tom licking and playing around with his piercing, and now it was only left to the bedroom or whenever they were alone. 

"Ah, fuck, Bill!" Tom groaned, snapping his hips forward.   
"Oh, mmm, Tomi so good... please." Bill begged straining his head to reach Tom's lips again. Bill's nails dug into Tom's shoulder, and they both knew they would be marked up, but neither one of them cared in the moment it was happening. They had missed each other, and needed each other like nothing else before. 

Tom reached down between their sweaty bodies and took his twin in a firm grip and started pumping him, his thumb and finger rubbing circles at the head of his cock, and he threw his head back in a scream as he thrashed against the bed. "Ahh, Tomi. Fuck, shit." Bill hissed through clenched teeth. Bill was now shaking, and trembling all over, his body glowing covered in a light sheet of sweat and Tom smirked down at his brother loving the way he screamed just for him. 

Tom repeated his actions, knowing it drove Bill completely crazy and it always brought him more intense orgasms. This time though, Tom's fingers were slightly rougher, massaging his thumb and fingers over the head, causing Bill to buck his hips up, and cling more tightly to his twin. 

Then it was hitting them like a freight train. Their orgasm's were simultaneous, and Bill arched up off the bed, his body stiff and chest heaving. Tom thrust his hips riding out his orgasm, and then finally fell on top of his twin, panting heavily. Bill wrapped his arm's tightly around Tom, their lips met again in a brief kiss. 

"Love you." Bill said, nuzzling his nose against Tom's chest, pressing kisses over his pounding heart.   
"Love you too." Tom replied, pressing a kiss to the crown of Bill's sweaty head.   
"I missed this." Bill said, and Tom agreed, saying, "I did too. We should do it again." And Bill rolled them over, so he was on top, smiling down at his brother, his eyes sparkling. "Don't you think we should do something more... mmm... I don't know... constructive with our day? I mean, this is our one day off for the next three weeks, so...."  
"Sex is constructive, and it's healthy. We're getting a workout and having fun and getting quality twin time in." Tom said, straight faced, which caused Bill to double over, smacking Tom lightly across the chest and laugh. "Round two it is then." Bill replied, smiling down at Tom again.


End file.
